The function $f$ is graphed below.  Each small box has width and height 1.

[asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-1,9,-1,9);

dot((0,0),red+5bp);
dot((2,1),red+5bp);
dot((4,3),red+5bp);
dot((6,5),red+5bp);
dot((8,7),red+5bp);
dot((1,8),red+5bp);
dot((3,6),red+5bp);
dot((5,4),red+5bp);
dot((7,2),red+5bp);
dot((9,0),red+5bp);

[/asy]

Larry writes the number 3 on his pinky finger.  He then applies $f$ to 3 and writes the output on his ring finger.  If Larry continues this process of applying $f$ and writing the output on a new finger, what number will Larry write on his tenth finger?
Answer: Reading from the graph we see that $f(3)=6$.  Therefore Larry writes 6 on his second finger. Since $f(6)=5$ we see that Larry writes 5 on this third finger.  If we apply $f$ again, we see that Larry writes  \[f(5)=4\] on the fourth finger.  After this Larry writes $f(4)=3$ on his fifth finger.  Now the process repeats!

Since the first finger has 3 on it and the fifth finger also gets a 3 (4 turns later), the ninth finger will also get labeled as 3.  Therefore Larry writes $f(3)=\boxed{6}$ on his tenth finger.